


Project Propaganda

by PenNameArtist



Series: The Prop Calendar [2]
Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameArtist/pseuds/PenNameArtist
Summary: The long-awaited 2021 collection of shorts, drabbles, one-shots and more!Includes the usual range from general to explicit and everything in between, and only the World of Cars variants because my humanized pieces are seperately filed. Leave any suggestions you have for future pieces in the comments! I work on many, many projects at once but I am open to any ideas you may have for new content :PWARNING: Tread carefully, my fellow proppies! All chapters will be rated in titles and descriptions for you, but as it is said, what is read cannot beunread. Consider yourselves warned.
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Original Character(s), Dusty Crophopper/Oscar Woods, Nick Loopin' Lopez/Blade Ranger
Series: The Prop Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046365
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	Project Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Blade/Nick PWP.  
> That’s it.  
> 100% helicopter smut.  
> \-----  
> Pre-Notes:
> 
> -Recap: specific to my headcanon, _helicopters are sequential hermaphrodites_. They have both male and female reproductive organs, and one will be more dominant and active from the get-go, which is that which determines their overall gender.
> 
> -New headcanons being showcased here, which I will further will explain in end notes (at least one of them I know has also been mentioned in 'Tidbits')

By the time the two finally got down to business, Blade was practically grinding himself against the mattress in desperate need to get going. Was this how Nick always felt? Was _this_ how you were always "supposed" to feel when it came to bedroom fun? He felt so weird, and that he should be guilty for being so fired up and ready to do it, and yet, every thought was being pushed to the wayside, as he hyperfocused on Nick, and the thought of just getting _down_ and dirty with him, on him, _in_ him...

He clenched his body, unable to fight his urge to stroke his still painfully closed panel against the mat. _Dammit_ Nick, what took so long to get in here for this!? Blade was gonna end up exhausted getting himself off before he could get to his partner.

It felt like ages before the Hughes ever made it in, but eventually, finally, he was here - and he could tell, judging by Blade's flushed cheeks and the dampness of the bedding under him, that it was about to be a very tantalizing night.

He wasted no time once he'd assessed the damage done, going right for Blade's mouth and stealing it away in a single breath. He chuckled with a sense of intrigue as he felt the Agustawestland fall limp under his touch. He'd seen him worked up, but never quite _this_ horny. Then again, he'd never been so inclined himself to do things a little... _different_ , tonight...

Blade started pushing back against the grey and white helicopter's body, simply devouring him with every sensual kiss, mouthing over his sides and face, making Nick just a hot mess. But of course, being the little devious bastard he was, Nick didn't succumb to his desperation.

With the lights dim around them, the only senses they had of one another was their silhouettes, the heat of their mouths, and the feel of their tongues lapping at each other. Nick moved in tandem with Blade, lips cupping over his delicious mouth and then being removed again as he took in another gulp of oxygen. But their separations kept getting shorter and shorter, until he was sure Blade was trying to deprive him of air.

As they started to grow high off of the sensations, Blade started moving down the smaller helicopter's chin and over his white belly, making Nick writhe against the ticklishly sensitive pecks. When he thought his teasing was over, however, Blade went in further, turning to mount his little toy and pushing him down almost effortlessly into the floor. Nick squeaked as his power was stripped away from him, his skids spreading out under him as Blade pushed him down. He could hear the older male chuckling in remark, before nipping at the base of the Hughes tail, making him give more of those addictive little noises.

Blade pushed himself into Nick's side, not on top of him yet, but still holding him down as he began to rub the length of his body against his. Nick tried to slip away, getting back up on his skids, until he noticed (a bit too late) that Blade had his front landing gear inside the bars of his left, trapping him and holding him down.

The bit of struggle just to get up was turning Nick on, to the point he was moaning against Blade's body humping his, even _without_ his dick pulsing in his depths. His face grew flush and pink, as he felt Blade starting to more directly aim under his tail.

"Mm! _Mmm_ Blade!" He cried, as the Agustawestland's tip started to prod at his closed panels. They weren't going to stay closed for long, knowing how badly he wanted to be fucked right now, and how much fluid was already slowly leaking from the seams. But something else was playing at the bigger chopper's mind, and despite his insatiable thirst, he let his captive escape from him as he let his landing gear off his skid.

Nick scrambled back up, a bit startled at the fact he was released, but still panting hard in anticipation. He only seemed to grow more needy as he looked down, getting the chance to take in the full display of Blade's equipment. And oh, he was so _well_ -equipped as a helicopter...

Though he'd only just narrowly escaped, he was baited back in with the need to let Blade know just how much he appreciated the view. He leaned back in, purring into his flank, as he lifted a skid to ever-so-gently stroke the tip of Blade's cock with.

" _Oohhh..._ " Blade groaned, leaning down as Nick began to touch him. The foreplay wasn't over apparently, as he started panting for breath over Nick's soft, gentle movements.

"Mm, you _like_ that?" The Hughes whispered to him, swirling his skid against the sensitive tip, and Blade felt he would melt into a puddle right there. "What a.. _beautiful_ thing.."

Blade could barely contain himself as Nick started praising him, telling him every detail about his member that he loved, as he loved it with his own body. It was sapping him of his strength, his power, until _he_ was the one under Nick's authority. And he needed to fix it, before his partner started getting too cocky.

"Ooh Nick.." He moaned, thrusting into the younger's skid, "I need you...I need...to be _in_ you... _Uh-hh_!" Nick pushed up against his throbbing rod before letting go of him, letting it slip from his grasp, and smirking as he watched it wobble a bit.

"You're _so_ hard.."

He started coaxing Blade to the wall, against the cushioned head of their bedspread. It was a common tactic of theirs now to use this as a means of sliding one or the other onto their sides, so Blade knew what he was asking for when he began pushing him over. The Agustawestland folded his rotors together, leaning towards the wall, and pushed off with his right landing gear hard enough to tip himself. His rotor hub caught the headboard perfectly, and with a bit of a slide and a cushioned _'thud!'_ , his underside was exposed to his partner entirely.

"Mm, that's my good boy..." Nick purred, sliding up against him. He could feel Blade's upper engines rumbling deeply in return. "Are you ready for your prize then?"

When Blade nodded, he left momentarily to get it, leaving his partner vulnerable - and completely befuddled. He couldn't even see what he had with him when he came back - but he sure could _feel_ it, once Nick forced it between his secondary panels.

"H-hh _haa!_ " He jerked at the sudden violation, writhing on the mat as Nick pushed the rubber-fucker deeper into his clit. He could tell Nick was enjoying watching him, too, judging by his satisfied smirk as he came back around to face him, the dildo now left fully embedded in Blade's body.

The larger chopper had never been big in toys; that is, he hadn't been until he met _Nick_. Since the day they started sneaking off, way back during CHoPs, he'd been dragged into a lot of different things, both from Nick's insistence and his own curiosity. Though they weren't always guaranteed to use something nowadays, the fact that they were a rarity made it so much more effective when they did; Nick, of course, was using this to his advantage.

"Hahh, ahh..." Blade's cheeks were starting to darken from their red into a very rich, heated purple. The fact that Nick was just _watching_ him take it might have been what was making him blush so bad. "Wh-which...which one did you use?"

"Mm, can you _tell_?" Nick asked. Blade only bit his lip hard, trying to fight the mixed sensations in his body; but moving only heightened those sensations. He felt impaled; no matter which way he moved, the thing which shouldn't be there was always fighting back, and forcing him to make room for it in his body. Fortunately for Blade, this was the kind of impaling he was more than willing to endure.

"It's...it's the _grey one_ , isn't it?" He finally concluded, noting just how well it stuffed him. They only had a few, but the grey was notorious for being quite a _girthy_ variation…

“You got it!” the younger smiled, though his eye contact was broken as they trailed down the Agustawestland’s body...

"Bit... _bigger_ than I remember…" Nick only paused his ministrations long enough to cuddle up to him, reassuring him slowly but surely with every rub against his cheek.

"Just remember your safe word, then, okay?" Nick told him. The 'safeword' tactic was a default for them both now anyways, offered by Blade, but demanded to be put in place for every ‘intense’ session by Nick. He wouldn't allow shit without making sure they had one. The lovey dovey and vanilla stuff was fine, they didn't need more than consent then, but when it came to their (meaning mostly Nick's) more… _creative_ ideas...well, they would rather be safe than sorry.

Their safe words, depending on the mood of the night, ranged from "red light" to "celery sticks" - because, as they had established in their relationship, if there was one thing Blade _couldn't_ get Nick to eat, it was celery.

As to how that became their safeword during sex...well Nick was _also_ to blame for the inclusion of food terminology.

But Blade, even impaled and helpless against the onslaught, thought nothing of wanting to stop the fun. Nick just chuckled, leaning down to kiss his lover on the lips again, eager to finish the job.

"Hm, you ready for your _real_ prize then?"

" _More??_ "

Nick leaned in as he whispered, "aw….I was just gonna take you on my _pussy_ tonight..."

Blade's dick _throbbed_ at the very thought. His _secondaries_? They _never_ got to play with that!

"I'm in that half-decade 'cycling' thing," Nick explained, "Mm, and she's so _needy_ right now, so ready..."

"Ssss-stop t- _teasing_ me and just let me _fuck you_..." Secondaries or not, Blade was so ready to just pound him into next month. The addictive grin he got in return said only one thing:

'Well then _take me_.'

Nick smirked at him, before adjusting himself parallel to Blade, straddling him with his skids. He scooted himself down until he could feel Blade's cock pushing against him, leaning back just enough to guide him to that sweet place. Blade jerked forward, trying to skewer him early; Nick's folds were hot and glistening, just slightly parted in full bloom. He needed him so bad.

And Nick didn't keep him waiting any longer, pushing himself back and letting Blade's length slip inside of him. The feeling was so new to him; he had _never_ used his own secondaries, even in his last cycles - he had always been too afraid to, and too nervous. But not with Blade. Something about him, the way he calmed him, the way he felt protected...it made them much closer in the long run. Nick felt that if anyone got the honor of being his first through his "female parts", then Blade would be the one.

"Aa- _aahh~_ " the sound escaped him without effort, feeling as though he was losing control of himself as Blade ventured deeper, stretching him, making his insides tighten against the new piece. They fit _very_ snugly, but just loose enough that with good lubrication, they could still move easy.

Nick tried to stop when Blade was hilted in his depths, but the Agustawestland only bucked him up impatiently.

"K-keep going!" He moaned.

Nick bit his lip, continuing to rock back and forth on the helicopter's dick, letting him slide around and continue to refill the cavity he'd since claimed was his. The sensation alone was causing his eyes to roll back in his head, the coupled sound against their grinding tails making his breath heavy but his voice weak.

Blade, underneath him, must've been halfway to passing out completely. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, the temperature of his body skyrocketing until sweat was beading up close to his engines. He tried desperately to be able to thrust harder and deeper into Nick's entrance, but the way he lay made it extremely difficult. The dick in his own body didn't help matters in that aspect, either. He was left to mew in surrender under his greek god of passion, letting him ride his dick until one of them peaked.

Nick started putting more force into his movements, speeding up as he felt his body taking over, being driven completely feral. Every wet smack between them was only sending him further towards the edge, as he thrusted his hips against Blade, mindless and in bliss. He pushed himself down again, scraping Blade's belly with his own, and sending little shocks into his nerves from all the sensors. He could feel it, oh it was coming. Well, _he was_ , technically.

He didn't even know he had them in his body, had never been given reason or chance to use them, so it certainly shocked him when the first round of magnets started kicking in, snapping down as they connected with the ones in Blade's entrance and forcefully hilting them. They disconnected just as easily though, keeping Nick's rhythm as he continued to move. The shock got a yip of pleasure out of Nick and Blade both though, forgetting how strong the magnetic fields between male and female organs were.

Nick started really bucking against Blade's body, face screwing into focus - but quickly diminishing focus - of the highest plateaus of pleasure. He was listening to Blade going feral too, and his moans were _rich_ and beautiful. It didn't take long, before--

"Ha- _AH! Ahhh!!~_ "

Their magnetic linings snapped together hard, and wouldn't release - sending every last drop of ejaculate into Nick's body. Somewhere in the distance, he worried about their _complete_ lack of protection, but it was a thought pushed aside at the immense heat pushing through his insides, that which Blade was forcing down. They could deal with consequences later, so long as they could have _this…_

Even though they were stuck together, the rushing sensations in his body were too much, and he squirmed and writhed with incredible pleasure as he was quickly filled. Even as Blade spent himself, it took them a long minute to cool down enough that the magnetic fields were releasable.

When they finally were, Nick practically fell to the floor off of Blade, panting hard as his systems set to desperately trying to cool his engine off. Blade seemed unusually quiet, and it wasn't until Nick was a little more responsive that he realized he'd _actually_ passed out from it all. He stirred again softly a minute later, and the first thing he saw as he came to was Nick smiling happily above him, and leaning down to peck his cheek.

"Wasn't dreaming?"

"Mm-mm." Nick said, swaying his front in denial.

"Mm..good." The gravely reply seemed to prompt the heli to kiss him again, this time square on his lips, and for a long, breathtaking while.

When he finally parted, Blade shifted to try to get back up, before-

"Ahh! Mm! M… _take that thing out before I get going again…_ "

"With pleasure~" was Nick's sly, double-meaning response.

**Author's Note:**

> -While I wanted to make a story of Nick in the heli-version topping for once (because it’s different) I also wanted to play into a couple of new headcanon concepts, and Nick just so happened to make for a better example this go’round. But of course, that doesn’t mean he won’t still take _charge_! ;P
> 
> -New headcanon No.1: _Reproductive cycling_! So, since helis are sequential hermaphrodites (long story short, they have both sex organs but only one is active at a time), in order to ensure their bodies are still _capable_ of using their secondary sets, they will have a ‘cycle’ about once every five years, in which the hormones of the less dominant set become more active (effectively making sure “okay cool, I can use this still if I need to”). The cycle lasts 1-2 weeks, and should then go back down to a dormant mode until the next cycle, or unless used. It’s kinda the same whether the heli is male or female, they just get more of the opposite hormones for a short period of time.
> 
> -New headcanon No.2: _An aircraft version of knotting!_ Well, regular knotting is also a concept you can use, but this is my vehicular alternative: _magnetism_. So, on both sets of organs, sitting around the rim of their panelling is a set of small, inactive magnets. When planes or helis mate, however, the magnetism will start to become responsive. It’s not until the final climax, however, that they kick into high-gear, effectively locking the two together (this makes it a fair challenge as far as ‘pulling out’ which is why most basically don’t). Special note to this concept: sex between two different reproductive organs will recieve a _stronger_ magnetism than between two the same organs, since, biologically speaking, male(parts) + female(parts) = babee, and babee = continuation of species, which is good.


End file.
